


My son, the basketball superstar

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Matt gets a call from Coach Conway at Liberty High who expresses his praises in Justin lately especially gushing over his basketball skills. After hearing this, Coach directs Matt to the school website where he finds old footage of previous basketball games that Justin has played and can't help but gush over his youngest son's talent.





	My son, the basketball superstar

**Author's Note:**

> Not a request just a cute idea I had pop up. I love the thought of Matt being the excited dad and gushing over how amazingly talented Justin is at basketball.

Matt had the day off but was still an early riser. He got up making sure both boys were woken up to get ready for school as he headed downstairs to make them breakfast. Lainie had already left for work stating she needed to drop off some paperwork early at the office. She grabbed her travel mug full of coffee just the way she liked it and a slice of toast before pressing a kiss to her husband's lip and leaving for work.  
'' Up and at 'em, boys! I'm not letting you leave without having a decent breakfast so let's go!'' Matt called from the stairway with a tea towel hung over his shoulder as he mixed the pancake batter and headed back into the kitchen to spoon the mix onto the pan. Justin was the first one down shortly followed by his big brother. They said good morning to their dad and sat down at the table quickly shovelling down their breakfast before Clay suggested they had better get going so they wouldn't be late. 

After seeing the boys off to school, Matt cleaned up the kitchen and did the laundry as per Lainie's request. After he was done, he took his breakfast inside into the living room where he said grading papers and looking at his emails on the laptop in front of him and between taking bites of the pancake, maple syrup and fruit mix on his plate and glancing up at the TV to watch the news. He spent most the morning finishing grading papers, replying to student and faculty emails and watching TV. Once he was satisfied with his to do list at its end, he decided to go for a short walk around the neighbourhood for some fresh air and hoped he'd find Rico's Mexican food truck nearby since it was just after 12 noon. 

He put on a light jacket and scarf before heading outside and feeling the cool crisp autumn air against his skin and the calming breeze ruffle his hair. He walked by Mr Hansen up the road and waved as he walked past and also stopped to chat with Ms Addison and pet her sweet pug, Harold. He turned thr corner to head back home and just as he hoped found an impressive line at Rico's food truck for the lunch rush. Matt did not mind waiting. He ordered the supreme beef chili nachos, shrimp tacos and pineapple rice. He smacked his lips at the delightful aroma, thanked the vendor and headed back. 

As he arrived home, he could hear the house phone ringing. He put his lunch on the cabinet in the hallway and answered.   
''Hello, could I speak to a Mr Matthew Jensen or Mrs Lainie Jensen please?'' The polite male voice asked on the other line.   
''This is Matt Jensen speaking, how can I help?'' Matt asked closing the front door behind him, taking off his jacket, scarf and shoes and picking up his lunch as he headed back into the living room placing it on the coffee table and then sat down on the couch opening up his laptop again.   
''Mr Jensen, its Coach Conway calling from Liberty High.'' He began. Mat's stomach sank a little. He knew he shouldn't assume but the last few calls from the school hadn't exactly been good news.   
''Are my boys ok? Clay and Justin?!'' Matt asked slughtly panicked.   
''Your boys are doing perfectly fine. I actually called to deliver some good news.'' Coach Conway replied. Matt sighed relieved.   
''Sorry, Coach. With everything that's been going on, getting a call from the school about either of my boys always has me on edge. Anyways, how can I help?'' Matt told him.   
''I completely understand. I wanted to call you to tell you about Justin's immense progress not only on the Basketball team but in all of his classes. He's doing exceptionally well every since you adopted my star player. It was a little rocky to start off with but he's overcome alot of obstacles and I can't tell you how proud I am. You and the Mrs must be doing something right. Make sure he doesn't miss any practise and I hope to catch you both at the next game.'' Coach continued.   
''Thank you, Coach. When is the next game?'' Matt asked curiously as he pulled up the calendar on his laptop.   
"'September 23rd. Just two weeks away.'' Coach replied proudly.   
''We'll definitely be there. How's my boy on the court?'' Matt asked.   
''Why don't you take a look for yourself, there's over 80 videos on the school website and most of them are of Justin. The kid has some real talent. It's nice to see it finally shine through after everything he's been through.'' He continued.   
''I'll do just that. Thanks for your call, Coach. Take care.'' Matt ended the call. 

He thought for a moment and then brought up thre school's website navigating his way to the section of footage of previous basketball season games going back as far as he could. He clicked thr first video letting it load and then dug into the brown paper bag fishing out the container of nachos. Matt watched the video of last year's basketball game. His eyes flickered to Justin and he felt a sense of pride wash over him. Seeing his boy glide across the court so elegantly with the look of sheer passion and determination on his face as he makes a basket and cheers with his teammates.

Matt spent the rest of the afternoon watching olf footage of Justin's previous basketball games and found himself cheering him on. He picked his phone and called Lainie to tell her despite her finishing work in just 2 hours. Lainie answered immediately thankfully on a short break. Matt explained to her how Coach Conway had called to express his praise of Justin's improvement.   
''Yeah he gave me the web address to the school's footage of previous basketball games and they're all mostly just Justin dominating the court. He looks amazing! The way he glides across the court, you can see the passion on his face, the determination and drive. I just...that's our boy.'' He told her immensely proud of his youngest son. 

The front door opened and the chattering of the two boys could be heard in the hallway.   
''No I promise, I'll show you all of them. I won't watch anymore without you. I can't believe that's our boy.'' Matt smiled, his heart almost bursting with such pride.   
''Hey dad, what're you wat...'' Clay asked as he entered the living room with Justin behind him and saw the old footage of the basketball games.   
Matt wrapped an arm around Clay's shoulder and pressed a kiss to his head. He scooped Justin up in his arms and hugged him lifting him off the floor.   
''There's my basketball superstar!'' Matt exclamined as he gently put Justin down and pressed a kiss to his head.   
''Coach Conway called today to tell me about your progress. Not just in basketball but in all your classes. He even invited us to attend the bug game in two weeks. I'm really proud of you, son.'' Matt exclaimed clapping a hand on his shoulder.   
''Just wait until mom comes home. She's going to be thrilled. She was just as excited as I was when I told her.'' He added.   
'' Thanks dad.'' Justin replied giving the kind man who proudly called himsf his father a small smile.   
''You were pretty good but you were still a dick so...'' Clay shrugged and got up heading to get a snack from the kitchen.   
''Hey!'' Justin protested and pouted at his older brother's words. Maybe that was the old Justin but the new Justin wasn't anything like that now...atleast he'd hoped he wasn't.


End file.
